


Just Some Songs

by AssortedHeroes



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedHeroes/pseuds/AssortedHeroes
Summary: All this is? A collection of songs we think fit with certain stories, and parodies of songs we've written to fit. Yay.





	Just Some Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post. From the POV of one Violet Gropius, part of whose story should be posted soon.
> 
> (For context, Violet is a reincarnated Valkyrie who can fly and has way too much sass.)

Perfect teeth

Strong face

Motherfucking United States

No time to waste

 

AC/DC

Somewhere far below me

Fuck off

Tony

 

And Clint say

That you’re in the A-Team

If you walk through that doorway

Now there’s way too many but lately

They’re facing

Up against their broskis

And now the team is crumbling

And they say

That I’m the most problematic one

 

We all walk under the flying man

Who sees walls but still goes through them

And I’m not allowed outside

To fly

Because they want us all together when

Thor hits New Mexico again

So I’m not allowed outside

To take a simple flight

 

She can read minds

That kid has a spider bite

Nat can just fight

 

He has one arm

The other one is made of harm

But he’s still warm (he’s hot but that doesn’t rhyme)

 

And I pray

My sister stays busy

While I’m up in space-y

Hanging out with princelings but lately

I’ve got memories

From when I was a valkyrie

It’s like a weird movie

So I scream

The weird things in life come free to us

 

How many times can I piss off Iron Man?

Before Loki fucks up again?

And I don’t wanna stay inside

All night

But there’s a thing happening with Ant-Man

And that Spanish guy with the van

So it’s gonna be a while

Before I can fly

 

We Valkyrie died

And now we’re all white

Those eyes

Were destined for a better life

This time

Maybe I’ll do right

Won’t cross the line

 

And I’d say

We could be a great team

If Tony would call Steve

Because it’s twenty-eighteen

And lately

I’ve heard stuff

‘Bout a grape that wants to kill us

He’s got a badass gauntlet

So I’ll scream

Until we’re over our differences

 

‘Cause he’s gonna have the other hand

When he comes to destroy the land

So can we just make up tonight

Before we get our asses handed to us

Or all die in an explosion

I don’t wanna leave this life

Let’s just end our fight

Just end our fight

End our fight


End file.
